Amour Bittersweet
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Ash and Serena go though the bitterness and sweetness of their relationship. Takes place during the date and Serena's Pokemon Performance episodes.
1. Chapter 1

**Amour Bittersweet**

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 and welcome to my newest Amourshipping fanfiction. So with the Ash and Serena date episode last Thursday and Serena's Pokémon Performance debut this Thursday I've decided to do this story. So I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

**Chapter 1: Another Gift**

"Alright I think that's enough berries." Ash said as he took up all four corners of the cloth and wrapped it up.

"Poliwag, Poliwag!" he heard a cry as he looked over the bush to see a Poliwag which was a different color.

"A different color Poliwag!" Ash said to himself trying not to scare it. "A Poliwag, just like the Pokémon I was looking for when I met Serena for the first time." He said as he then realized something. He did have that one item he received that he wanted to give to Serena, but he also thought that giving her another Pokémon as a present would be a good idea too. And with her now wanting to do Pokemon Performing, it would be a good idea to get at least one more just to mix things up. But then he realized something. "Ugh, if only I didn't run out of Pokeballs!" he said silently. He then sat down in frustration when he sat on something. "Huh?" he said as he pulled out what he was sitting on. "A Pokeball!" he said as he then shook it a few times to check to see if was empty and sure enough it was. "Now how am I supposed to lure that Poliwag in?" he said to himself as he checked the other side of the bush to see the different color Poliwag eating. "That's it!" he said as he reached down his sack to pick out a few Oran Berries. He then slowly rolled the berries to where the Poliwag was at. The tadpole Pokémon noticed the berries and began to eat them. "Perfect." Ash said as he rose from his hiding place. "Now go pokeball!" he said as the ball hit the Poliwag as it went into the pokeball. Ash just stood there as the pokeball rattled as soon as the red light on the pokeball went on he then smiled. "All right! I just caught a Poliwag for Serena!" he said. The time had come for trainers to give their gifts to their Pokémon. After fighting off Team Rocket to get the presents back and Ash giving Serena the item he received he then sprang his surprise. "Oh right, I almost forgot one more thing for you Serena." He said as he pulled out a pokeball.

"A pokeball?" Serena asked in confusion.

"Yup, I found a Pokémon in the forest and it reminded me of you, so I decided to catch it and give it to you as a present." He said handing it to her as she still looked confused.

"Okay, whatever you say Ash." She said. "Come on out!" she said as she tossed the pokeball into the air revealing to be a Poliwag. "A Poliwag and it's a different color!" she said as she then looked at Ash. "Just like the one when we were kids." She said as Ash laughed.

"Aww it's cute!" Bonnie said as her older brother Clemont nodded.

"I agree what a great gift to receive Serena." He said as Serena nodded then made her way to Poliwag.

"Hello, Polly I'm Serena." She said as the Poliwag smiled.

"Polly?" Ash asked her as she nodded.

"Yup that's the name I'm giving it, right Polly?" she said as Polly smiled. Just then Fennikin and Pancham came over as Serena smiled at them. "Fennekin, Pancham meet our new friend Polly the Poliwag." She said as her two Pokémon greeted their new friend as Polly smiled back and began to play with them.

"Oh that's so cute!" Bonnie said. "They're already playing together." Soon the two led Polly to the other Pokémon where they too greeted the Poliwag and shared Ash's berries with it.

"Ash, thank you for this surprise. I really was surprised and enjoyed it." Serena said looking at Ash as he grinned.

"Well, I wanted to get something special for you besides what I gave you earlier." He said as the Honey Blonde giggled.

"Sometimes you spoil me too much." She said as she laughed before being taking by surprised into Ash's arms.

"Then let me spoil you one more time with something I wanted to do on our little 'date'." He said as he took her into a passionate kiss. They soon broke the kiss as they smiled at each other.

"Love you Ashy." Serena said.

"Love you too Serena." Ash said.

**So if anyone is wondering yes just like in my other stories Ash and Serena are a couple. Originally I wanted them to be just two friends but after seeing the date episode I decided to keep them as a couple. So hope you all enjoyed. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and OMG! Spoilers for anyone who hasn't watched it yet Serena's new look is cute! I was really skeptical when this was announced but now I'm happy with what it looks like now. So yes I will do a chapter based off her look for the story. Without further ado here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2: A Special Surprise**

The day had finally came for Serena's Pokémon Showcase debut, and everyone was happy and excited for her. Ash was especially happy for his old childhood friend/girlfriend seeing her something she enjoyed. As the group was making their way to the theater, Ash then stopped.

"Ash are you okay?" Serena asked noticing that he stopped walking as the two siblings from Lumiose City stopped as well.

"Yeah, it's just that I may have forgotten something at the Pokémon Center. You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." He said as the others nodded and walked on.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked as Ash looked at his longtime partner.

"Okay, time to see what I can give to Serena before the Showcase starts." He said as he turned around. Even though he already gave Serena a new Pokémon and the ribbon he received on their time together, Serena's mother Grace gave her a dress and he wanted to give her something just as special. He then stopped when he sniffed the air and smelled something sweet.

"Hey Pikachu, you smell that?" he asked the electric mouse as Pikachu sniffed as well.

"Pika!" Pikachu said in delight as he hopped off his master's shoulder and ran.

"Hey Pikachu, where are you going?" Ash asked as he followed his friend as he stopped in front of a shop filled with flowers. "A flower shop?" he asked his electric type friend as he nodded as they both entered. The ringing of the bell attracted the owner of the shop.

"Hello, can I help you?" the woman asked as Ash turned in her direction.

"Yes, I would like to get a bouquet of flowers for a friend of mine, she's performing in the showcase today." He said as the woman smiled.

"Aw, isn't that sweet." She said with a smile. "Of course, just make your choice." She said as Ash nodded and looked around the flower shop. He then spotted a group of pink roses and smiled.

"Pink is her favorite color." He said as he and Pikachu selected a few of the roses until he had a group of them. "Okay that should be enough." He said as he made his way to the counter where the woman was. "So how much do I owe you?" he asked as the woman waved her hand.

"Oh you don't have to pay me a thing." She said as Ash was confused. "Since today's the showcase all the flowers in the shop are free to those who have someone participating in the showcase." She said as she then pulled out a small card and pencil. "If you like you can write a note to your friend and put it in the flowers." She said as Ash smiled.

"Thanks miss." He said as he wrote the note and put it in the now wrapped up roses. Ash then made his way to the back part of the theater so that his friends couldn't see him until he was stopped by a security guard.

"Sorry young man, this is only restricted to auturorized to showcase staff and participants only." He said as Ash nodded as he held out the roses.

"I know, can you please give this to a staff member and tell them to give it to a girl named Serena?" he asked as the guard nodded.

"Of course." He said as he took the roses. Ash and Pikachu then looked at each other and smiled as they went around front. When they entered they saw Serena, Bonnie and Clemont talking to Shauna a girl they met at the summer camp. Shauna then saw Ash and waved at him as he waved back as she then said goodbye to the trio. Ash then walked up to them as Bonnie looked at him.

"So did you get what you went back for?" she asked as Ash nodded.

"Yup." He said as he then looked at his girlfriend who looked sad. He then walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yes, just a little nervous that's all." She said as Ash then put a hand on her chin as she looked up at him.

"You'll do fine Serena, just remember to do your very best and no matter what happens I love you." He said as Serena blushed.

"Thanks Ash." She said as she then followed the rest of the participants to the backstage.

"Well we better get to our seats." Ash said as Bonnie and Clemont nodded. In the backstage area Serena had just finished putting on the dress her mother gave her and looked in the mirror.

_I really hope I don't mess up. _She thought to herself. _I worked so hard to get ready for this. _

"Excuse me, are you Serena?" a woman asked as Serena then turned around.

"Yes." She said.

"This bouquet of roses came in for you." She said holding the pink roses as she laid them down on the counter and walked out.

"Who would send me a bunch of pink roses?" she asked as she noticed a white piece of folded paper as she picked it out of the roses and opened it and gasped as she read the message.

_Don't give up until the very end Serena._

_Love, _

_Ash_

She then smiled and whipped the tears of happiness out of her eyes.

"Oh Ash." She said and put the card back in the roses and smiled. "I can do it." She told herself and got ready for her debut.

**So for anyone who has watched the episode you all know what happens next. Next chapter will be after the showcase. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and this is Chapter 3 of Amour Bittersweet. Enjoy it as Ash faces a possible reality. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! **

**Chapter 3: Comfort and Realization**

It all happened so suddenly. Serena was doing fine on her debut until Fenniken accidently tripped on her ribbon and cost Serena to move on to the next round of the showcase. For the rest of the contest Ash and his friends cheered on Shauna who did move on as Ash then looked at the others.

"Hey guys I'm going to check up on Serena." He said as the others nodded as he quickly left his seat before the next act began. He then saw Serena along with her three Pokémon as he then stood by her side. "Hey Serena." He said smiling at her as she gave a sad smile back.

"Hi Ash." She said as they just stood there looking into each other's eyes until Serena embraced her boyfriend. "Oh Ash, I don't know where I went wrong, everything was going so well." She said as she started to cry.

"Shh, shh I know." He said patting her hair trying to comfort her the best he can.

"Now I know how you feel when you lose." She said as Ash looked at her.

"Yeah but it's because of those losses that help you improve so much and learn from your mistakes." He said as Serena then smiled.

"Ash, thanks for being such a good friend and boyfriend." She said as she embraced him again.

"You're welcome Serena. And don't worry, I'll always be there for you." He said as he gasped at what he said and frowned. With the showcase over and saying goodbye to Shauna who won it, the group returned back to the Pokémon Center. Clemont decided to make a big dinner for Serena's debut despite her eliminated from the competition. Meanwhile Ash was outside at the training field. He was thinking at what he said to Serena earlier. "Can I really keep that promise?" he asked himself.

"Ash?" asked a familiar voice as Ash looked up to see Clemont. "Dinner's almost ready, aren't you coming in?" he asked as Ash then smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He said as Clemont then looked concerned.

"Ash are you okay, you haven't been yourself for a while." He said as Ash then nodded.

"Yeah I'm okay." He said but Clemont wasn't buying it.

"Ash I know when something is wrong. Your acting just the same way my sister acts when something is bothering her, so what's wrong?" he said as Ash then sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you." He said. "I told Serena that I will always be there for her no matter what."

"And is that bad?" the scientific gym leader asked as Ash shook his head.

"No, it's just that, will I always be there for her." He said. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm halfway through my journey with four more gyms then the Kalos League and then that's it." He said as Clemont nodded.

"I understand, after this you'll head for home won't you." He said.

"That's the other thing, I don't want to leave Serena behind." He said as he looked up at the stary night sky.

"Then ask her to come with you." He suggested as Ash shook his head.

"I don't know if I can Clemont. I mean would've she doesn't want to leave Kalos, would've she wants to stay. I don't want to leave her heartbroken knowing it would be another long time we may see each other." Ash said as he sighed. "What I'm actually saying is maybe I'll stay in Kalos after the league is over to help her out on her dream." He said.

"But what about home and your dream?" Clemont asked as Ash then looked at him.

"I guess I could ask mom to move here and as for my dream, that may be put on hold." He said. Little did the boys know that Serena was listening in on their conversation.

_Ash, have I become a burden? _She thought to herself as she walked back into the center.

**This is DisneyAnimefan94,signing out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to Chapter 4 of Bittersweet Amour. So now we look at Serena's point of view of the situation as she now talks with Bonnie. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**Chapter 4: Serena's Dilemma**

After Serena's big dinner was over, she went up to the room she and her friends were renting. She brought out Fennekin, Pancham and Polly the Poliwag out for her to groom. She still remembered the conversation she heard from Ash and Clemont.

"Serena?" a child's voice asked as Serena looked up to see Bonnie at the door.

"Bonnie." She said as she then smiled. "Want to help me groom my Pokémon?" she said as Bonnie grinned.

"Yes please!" she said as Dedenne came out of her bag with a brush as Serena's Pokémon went over to her. The two enjoyed each other's company grooming their Pokémon. Bonnie then looked at the girl who sometimes was like an older sister to her. "Serena are you okay? You seem so sad." She said. "Your still not upset about today are you?" she asked as Serena gasped at this and shook her head.

"No Bonnie, it's about Ash." She said as Bonnie looked confused.

"Ash, what about him?" Bonnie asked as Serena just took a deep sigh.

"I heard him and your brother talking outside." She began to say. "I heard him saying that even after the Kalos League he wants to stay here with me." She said as Bonnie smiled.

"Well that's good isn't it? You two being together?" she said as Serena smiled.

"Yes, I like being with Ash but…" she paused as she looked down at Polly as the Poliwag looked up at her "He said he would give up his dream just to help me." She said as Bonnie squeeled in delight.

"Oh that's so romantic! He helping you become Kalos Queen." He said as Serena then looked upset.

"No it isn't Bonnie!" she yelled at the girl as Bonnie then looked scared. "Sorry Bonnie, I didn't mean to yell at you." She said as Bonnie nodded.

"That's okay." She said accepting the older girl's apology. "But what's wrong with him helping you?"

"Yes, it's just that I don't want him to give up his dream just for me." She said as she looked out into the night sky. "It's like I told him at the summer camp, I want us both to achieve our dreams together." She said as she looked back at the young girl with the smile. "And I think I just found out how." She said as she pulled out a flyer. "When we first arrived at the theater before Ash came I saw this." She said pointing at it. "It says here that in a next year they will open up showcases all over the Kanto Region." She said as Bonnie smiled.

"That's great Serena, that means you can travel with Ash back to your home region." She said as Serena frowned.

"The thing is, Ash already told me he already beat both the Kanto gyms and Battle Brains." She said.

"Don't worry Serena, I'm sure he'll say yes." Bonnie said as Serena nodded.

"I hope your right Bonnie." She said as she then got up from the bed. The girls and the Pokémon made their way down to the lobby where they saw Clemont and Ash waiting for Nurse Joy checking on their Pokémon. "This is it." She told herself as she walked down. "Ash…" she started out as her boyfriend looked at her. She then clapped her hands together tightly, closed her eyes and bowed to him. "Please let me travel with you to Kanto!" she said as Ash was confused.

"What do you mean Serena?" Ash asked as Serena then lifted her head opened her eyes and blushed.

"The thing is, I know you already participated in the Kanto League and the Battle Frontier there but look." She said as she pulled out the same flyer she showed Bonnie. "They're going to do Pokémon Showcases over their next year." She said. "But I'm sure they will let you if they can reenter the Kanto League so we can still travel together." She said as Ash then smiled got up and embraced her.

"Serena, I would love to continue traveling with you." He said as Serena then felt water in her eyes as she snuggled into Ash's embrace more.

"Thank you Ash, that means a lot to me." She said as then there was one more thing she had to settle.

**And I'm sure you'll all know if you watched the episode you know what happens next. So that chapter will be uploaded tomorrow since I've already updated the story three times today. So hope you all are enjoying this short story. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 and welcome to the finale of Amour Bittersweet. Originally the previous chapter was the last one but with her new look reviled in the last XY episode I've decided to do a version of that as the last chapter. So thanks for reading everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! **

**Chapter 5: A New Look for a New Start**

Serena had just put the finishing touches on her own makeover as she looked in the reflection of the water near the docks.

"Not bad for my first time." She said to herself. She cut her hair on her own and created new traveling clothes for herself including a new hat but then she frowned. "But what if the others don't like it?" she said to herself. "What if Ash doesn't like it?" she said as she fantasized about Ash being mad at her and leaving her. Her fantasy was interrupted when Polly squirted her with a watergun attack. "Polly what did you do that for?" she asked as Polly then scold her with Fennekin and Pancham joining her. Serena then smiled knowing what they were trying to say. "Your right you guys I shouldn't doubt myself. I have to be more confident in myself." She said taking a deep breath. "Okay here I go." She said as she walked confidently back to the Pokémon Center. When she arrived she showed off her new look to the others. It surprised Bonnie and Clemont a lot as she then turned to her boyfriend. "So what do you think Ash?" she said as Ash just continue to stand their staring at her. Serena then started to grow worried. _Oh I knew this was a bad idea. _She thought to herself. _Great idea Serena, let's cut your hair and put on some new clothes for a brand new start of your journey. Like that would ever impress Ash, he'll probably hate me now and move on to another girl and then… _Her thoughts were then interrupted when she was pulled into a deep passionate kiss. Serena just stood there in shock as she then melted into the kiss. Clemont quickly then covered Bonnie's eyes as she covered Dedenne's eyes so that they both couldn't see their mini make out session. Ash and Serena then broke the kiss as the Kanto native smiled at her.

"Does that answer your question?" he said with a grin as Serena just rolled her eyes as the two laughed. Ash then looked at her and noticed something on her new attire. "Hey is that the blue ribbon I gave you?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, it is." She said as he smiled widely.

"It looks great on you." He said as Serena blushed to this and smiled back.

"Thanks Ash." She said as she then ran out the door. "Well come on you guys, last one to the next city is a rotten Pokémon Egg!" she said to the others as they all smiled and picked up their backpacks and ran after her. After running for what felt like forever the group had decided to take a brake as they sat down for lunch.

"Hey Serena, I do have one question." Ash said as Serena looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Who cut your hair, I mean the salons and barbershops around town weren't open when you left earlier." He said as Serena then blushed and look down.

"Well the thing is, I did all by myself." She said as Ash was shocked.

"You did, but who then helped you?" he asked as Serena then looked at her Pokémon and smiled.

"Oh I think you can guess that answer." She said as Ash looked at Fennekin, Pancham and Polly and nodded.

"Well either way, you still look beautiful as ever." He said as Serena blushed.

"Thanks Ash." She said as he scooted closer to her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Love you Serena." He said.

"Love you too Ashy." She responded back. Soon the group of four would be on their way to the next gym and showcase, as their journey together continued.

**So once again thank you all for reading my story. I enjoyed working on it as you enjoyed reading it. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


End file.
